Recalibration
by Starrgazer11
Summary: A team member's offhanded comment can be a life sentence to some of their teammates. Post-Avengers, Pre-IM3;
1. Chapter 1:

**I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL MATERIAL, but man I wish I did!** **I only own the plot of this fic and my interpretations of what happened!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing well on this story, so I thought I should go ahead and post the first chapter. It's emotional, dark, and mentions rape. I don't think the rest of the story will be, but I hope that I can get some response. Here we go!**

"So, we've got bed of Poptarts for Goldilocks, a romantic honeymoon night with fondue for the thawed-out Capsicle, a mischievous look from our favorite gamma boy, and my terrific plans for every occasion. That only leaves our favorite assassins," Tony looked at the partners "We know that someday they'll produce a little Katniss of their own, but how will they get there?" Natasha Romanoff rolled her eyes and muttered an insult that only her parter could hear and understand. Clint Barton smirked at her comment, but didn't miss the small fidget by his partner, and took the chance to send a silent death threat to Tony. Clint had just gotten Natasha to go slowly in their ... after-hours activities. He didn't want a jackass comment from the billionaire to ruin their new level of intimacy. He was thankful for Steve, who was blushing more than he ever had before.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, if it's all the same to you, I would like to move on to a different topic now, especially since a lady is present,"

"I agree with our chivalrous friend," announced Thor, "Although I would much like to continue discussing conquests with you all, we must not tarnish the virtue of Lady Natasha."

"Virtue?! Do you know what she does for a living, Hammertime?"

"Mr. Stark," Steve warned, "now would be a good time to stop talking."

"Why? Out of all of us, Spidey's the expert on sex!" Natasha's jaw was clenched and her body stiff. Clint placed a hand on her thigh, trying to comfort her. Tony kept going. "I bet you two have kinky habits...ooh! How about roleplay?" Natasha got up and almost ran out to the room. Clint looked after her with worry in his eyes, which quickly changed to a murderous look as he turned back to Tony.

"Enough."

However, Tony kept going, calling after the redhead: "Like, reenacting your Helicarrier fight, except naked? Now that must be-" he was cut off by being thrown on the table, a gun to his "heart". Bruce backed away from the table while Thor and Steve took a step closer to their team members.

"You think that was hot, Stark?" Clint hissed "Me trying to pin her skull to the floor? Breaking the trust that I spent _years_ gaining from her? Undo everything in her? _Raping_ her?" Steve tried to step in.

"Enough, Barton,"

"I have no business wondering, but what would it be like for you to see your precious Pepper in danger, fear filling her eyes, and you wouldn't be able to do _anything_ to help her? Would you care? Or would you just sit there, rubbing your hard-on like the prick that you are?"

"Barton, I said _enough_," said the Captain as Thor pulled the terrified Tony out from under the angry assassin. The Captain put a hand on Clint's chest, holding him back. He looked straight into Clint's darkened eyes. "Take a walk, Hawkeye."

**A/N: Phew. That was intense, right? Or am I totally wrong? Let me know! What do you not like? What do you want?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss (And Such)

**Nope, still don't own any Marvel stuff... yet...**

**A/N: Eeek, I got some great reviews and some followers so thanks to Kalo Suva, Tinkabella12895, JerichoSteele, ksp2010, silkef (Guest), Acacia118, sillystarshine, newyorklover, renners, Carolina Evans-Potter, likealightbulb, meredithglynne00, Wolflover2323, Sunny 14384, dodgerjoi, emilyjay, hawk1222, PrettyOdd1991, Medea's Revenge, coolgal13, and avngstories. **

**Also, I agree with JerichoSteele in that "Tony Stark is a great, colorful character but sometimes he needs a little cranial recalibration of his own." I also just want to put it out there that I ****_love_**** Tony and all the other characters. Okay, enough writerbabble. Here's chapter two, Bliss:**

- _Sometime Earlier -_

The warm water flowing across her scalp and down her hair to her body was like heaven. The chilled tiles on the wall contrasted the water perfectly. The feeling of Clint pressed up against and inside her made it blissful. Come to think of it, the other times, excepting one, she had ever felt bliss was with him. Even that one time, he was with her. Only the warmth she felt wasn't pooling _in_ her belly, but _on_; when she killed the man partially responsible for her time in the Red Room. Before she could think more of that day, however, he thrust into her again.

She let out an unashamed moan.

_- At The Present -_

She was back in the same shower, but this time she was alone and it was cold. She wanted to freeze her way to apathy. She slid down the side of the shower until she was curled into a corner, willingly distancing herself from every one else in the tower. She was almost there when the AI's voice announced itself. Damn, she thought that she disabled that thing.

"Agent Romanoff, I thought I should inform you about Agent Barton's presence. I am afraid that he will use one of his exploding devices if I do not let him-" Jarvis' voice was cut off as Clint took his turn at disabling him. Then Natasha heard his soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Tash?" his voice would have sounded calm to anyone else, but she could hear the tension he was trying to suppress. Natasha closed her eyes, wanting to be in his arms, hear his heart beat. They had never made love as slowly and intimately as they had two days before. She had let go of every fear and worry; her mind had been serene. The had laid together for hours, and she didn't care if she looked foolish tucked into his chest with her nose in the gap between his neck and collarbone, her hands tracing the veins on his arm. She was brought out of the memory by a hand beneath her jawbone, seemingly checking for a pulse. Natasha heard her partner's voice saying something: "Natasha, can you hear me?" The water stopped falling and she was pulled out of the shower and into a towel. Clint wrapped her in his arms and started rubbing her to warm her up.

"Of course I can hear you, дебил!" Natasha wrapped her arms around him, and knew that he was rolling his eyes.

He was. He also smiled a bit. She had called him _moron_ ever since the day they met, and it had become a term of endearment. He relaxed whenever he heard her call him that. Just like she relaxed when he called her a vixen.

"I told you not to do that anymore," he whispered.

"-enter."

The partners looked back up at the camera in the wall, and sighed. The AI had been considerate enough to not tell Tony that they could hack him, but he did turn back on after their conversations were done.

Natasha noticed that the top strap that covered the top of Clint's gun was off. She looked at him inquisitively.

"Stark," he said. She raised her eyebrows, wondering for a split second if he had actually done something. "No, he's still breathing, albeit much faster," Clint said, the corners of his lips twitching.

**A/N: Again, I am so so SO sorry about the hiatus-y wait. I hope y'all forgive me. I've been dealing with a boatload of stuff. Anyway, I'm working on more for this story as I go. Please review!**


	3. Morning Meeting

**A/N: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL! The reviews have been wonderful, and so supportive. **

**More thanks to give:**

**Bunnyslayer976, ShulesCaskettJibson, Clintasha101, Precious93, nsane1, Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP, Desert the Fennec Fox, abc11111, snake-charmer68, lzr39, Cottage101, .creepy, aleah987, lulllaby, Lynniebear27, badwolf2991, Myriddin, BlueBanshee, deathbat666, and ShadowBeats22107 (extra dose of gratitude for you, because you followed and favorited not only this story, but me as an author.) If I forgot any of you, I'm sorry!**

**Unfortunately, I have yet to get rights to the Marvel universe, so all the shtuff goes to the owners of said shtuff...**

Natasha awoke to hushed cursing. Moving her hair out of her face, she saw Clint setting down a mug on the dresser, shaking what looked to be coffee off of his other hand.

"_Who knew a master assassin could be so clumsy?_" she said, sitting up in bed. At some point, she had thrown on his shirt from last night. Clint smiled when he noticed that she was awake, and brought the unspilled coffee to her. Natasha's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Thank you," she took a sip. A drop stayed on her lip. Clint looked at it. She moved her tongue to remove it, but his got there first. In his haste to get to her, he tipped the coffee that was in her hand. It spilled all over her torso and blanket. "_shit_," she said.

"Let me help you with that." He peeled the shirt off and threw it towards the hamper in the corner. Natasha was topless, and coffee had seeped through the shirt, dampening her chest and abdomen. He pushed her against the pillows and began to lick the coffee off of her.

At first she thought it was ridiculous, but it felt superb. She slowly clenched the sheets as he moved lower and lower.

A knock came from the door. They both groaned and shot killer looks at it.

"Agents, family meeting time," came Tony's voice through the door.

"Are all families on this planet composed of unrelated people, Man of Iron?" Thor's voice was booming through the hall, probably from the open elevator at the end of it. Tony replied, but the agents had stopped listening and were looking at each other.

"Breakfast will have to wait, then" Clint said. Natasha's eye roll was practically audible.

"Natasha, Clint, I am sorry to wake you this early but we needed to have a meeting." Pepper started.

"I thought we weren't allowed on missions for another two weeks?" said Steve.

"No, you're not, this is about the tower-"

"Lady Pepper, if this is about the lightning damage to the roof, it was an accident, I assure you."

"No, Thor, it's not. It's just that some of you" she glared at Tony "have been going out anyway."

"And dragging others out on the way..." mumbled Steve.

"Hey, you didn't know what a frapuccino was, I had to educate y-" Tony was cut off by Pepper.

"That's what the interns are for, Tony."

Tony and Pepper began to banter, Steve and Thor joining in as well. Bruce backed his chair from the table a few feet and began fumbling with his phone, probably checking up on his lab. Natasha felt a hand on her knee. It was almost sweet, since Natasha was still tense from the earlier incident with Tony. Then the hand began to move up her thigh. She took a long breath in, then out, determined not to let her heart speed up or the blood to rush to her cheeks as Clint's fingers teased her through her pants. Her breath hitched as he moved his finger faster. Then he stopped. The tips of her fingers began to whiten as she tried to control herself. Clint hid his smirk with a cough.

"Yes, Agent Barton?" Everyone turned to him.

"No going out, got it. May we go now?"

"Yes, you and Agent Romanoff can go."

The two agents got up and began to exit. They heard Pepper begin to scold Thor about his bulk Pop Tart ordering, saying something about a complaint from the CEO that Thor was 'causing their supply to dwindle.'

"You seem tense, Nat. Is something the matter?" Natasha scowled.

"You're gonna pay for this, Barton."

Clint tried to decide whether he should look forward to or dread what she had in mind.

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for the continued support. School's starting soon, and I have a shitload of unpacking to do. **

**Also, remember to drop lemony Clintasha prompts by PM or in my tumblr askbox (url is www . shakerattleandcrescentrolls . tumblr . com)! The prompts will turn into one-shots for Love, Lust, & Longing, my new story thingie.**

**New question that you can answer at the end of your review: Milk, White, or Dark Chocolate?**


End file.
